Our Crazy Christmas
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Before their battle with Krane the Davenport family had a Christmas. With nightmares, annoyoing emoticons, shocking videos, overprotective brothers, snooping grandmas, family moments, glitching, almost exposing their bionics, almost being crushed by a drone, decorating, cooking, shopping, and...a zebra? They are in for a crazy Christmas.


**Okay so this story is kinda like a flashback. It goes on after Marcus and Dylan become really close, but before their battle with Krane. So it's like a prequel to Our Crazy Life.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or A Charlie Brown Christmas. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

I get that they want to help me, but there is nothing that could do that. Marcus tries to help, but even he hasn't been able to get through to me in this situation.

Christmas was always the time when Krane was the meanest. I never knew why, but it seamed like around Christmas he was ten times scarier, ten times more powerful, ten times angrier, and wanting me to suffer ten times more.

I hear a knock on the door "Come in" I say, and the door opens. Marcus walks in, and I put my fake smile on. I have to wear this smile alot, and, so far, no one has noticed. Not even Marcus, and he's a pretty good actor himself.

"Hey" Marcus says " Tasha wants us all downstairs to help decorate"

"Okay" I say smiling. Fake smiling, but still smiling.

"You okay?" he asks

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just hurry up, so we can finish before Grandma Rose gets here" he says, and starts to walk out of my room

"Wait!" I say

"Yeah?"

"Can you super speed me downstairs?" I ask smiling. This time it's real.

Marcus smiles "Sure. Hop on" he says, and I hop on his back.

"Ready?" he asks

"Go!" I say, and he super speeds down to the living room

"Marcus!" Tasha yells as we enter the living room

"What?" he asks

"Why are you super speeding your little brother around when Grandma Rose could be here any minute!?" she asks

"Because I'm bionic, and I know exactly where she is" he says, and I hop down off his back

"Well, where is she then?" Tasha asks

"One second" he says. Marcus walks over to the door, and opens it to reveal I guess my new grandma. "Here she is" Marcus says

"How did you know I was here?" she asks

"Because Davenports are good at that kind of thing" Marcus says, and she walks into the living room

"You're a Davenport too?" she asks

"Yup" he says, and walks over to me. We both sit on the couch, and Grandma Rose looks at us.

"Tasha, who are these people?" she asks

"They are the newest additions to the family" she says walking over to us

"So they're me new grandbabies?" she asks

"Yes they are. Mom, this is Marcus and Dylan" Tasha says

"Hi" we both say

"Mom" Tasha says pulling her away from us "Why don't you help with making Christmas dinner? You two can help too" Tasha says pointing to us

"Why not. it's not like you're going to do it right anyway" grandma Rose, and and I laugh a bit.

Marcus and I walk over to the kitchen, and sit at the table.

* * *

><p>After about an hour we're pretty much done, and Tasha says that Marcus and I can leave to go do something else.<p>

I get up to go to my room, when I hear something coming from outside. I stand in the living room beside this sofa trying to figure out to figure out what it is.

**Marcus's POV**

"INCOMING!" I hear Adam yell, and a thing comes flying through the roof right on top of where Dylan is standing.

"Dylan watch out!" I yell as I super speed over to him

He screams, and I push him onto the sofa right as the drone comes in contact with he floor.

I sit up, and Dylan is shaking and quietly crying. I cradle him in my arms, and try to calm him down.

"Dylan!" Tasha yells running over to us

"Uh oh" Adam says running over with Bree, Chase, and Leo following him.

"Is he hurt?" Bree asks

"No" I say "Almost, but no"

"I'm glad. We were trying to help Mr. Davenport fix the drone, and it started going crazy" Bree says, and I nod.

I don't even think they noticed Grandma Rose still standing in the kit-Wait. She is here, and she just watched me use my super speed to save Dylan. Uh oh.

"What on earth was that!?" Grandma Rose asks. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all look over to see her stomping over to us.

I hand Dylan to Adam, and stand up.

"What do you mean?" I ask

She grabs my arm, and pulls me over to her. She starts looking me over, and poking me.

"You just ran as fast as the wind. Or faster! Normal people can't do that. but he can. What did Donald do to this poor kid. Sweetie are you alright?" she asks really fast, like almost super speed fast, and hugs me at the end.

Mr. Davenport and my dad run upstairs at that moment, and see us.

"What happened?" Douglas asks

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Davenport asks

Grandma Rose lets go of me, and I walk over to my dad.

"Marcus you okay?" he asks. He's been kinda overprotective ever since I came back. I guess he's trying to make up for all the years he ignored me.

"Dad I'm fine" I say "But..."I drag him and Mr. Davenport over to the desk int the corner "I may have done something really stupid" I say

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

"What did you do, Marcus?" I ask

"I might have-" I say

I hear Grandma Rose stomp up behind Marcus "What did you do to this poor boy!?" she asks me "You turnued him into one of your science experiments!" she yells, and Marcus smiles sheepishly

"What happened up here?" I ask

"One of your drones came flying through the ceiling, and almost crushed Dylan! Then Marcus here ran over to him faster than light and pushed him out of the way!"

"YOU WHAT!?" I yell, and Marcus flinches. He's used to Douglas still, and whenever Douglas yelled at him some kind of abuse was probably followed "I'm not gonna hurt you Marcus" I say, and he relaxes

"Relax Donnie" Douglas says "I gave Marcus a special pair of shoes I wanted him to test. They're supposed to let people run faster than light, and I guess they work. So, Marcus, I'm gonna need you to take them downstairs, and _not _use the super speed anymore. Okay?"

Marcus looks blankly at his, and shakes his head "Uh, yeah. Okay. Got it" he says, and super speeds downstairs.

Rose goes back over to Dylan, and we follow her

"That was a really good lie" I whisper to my brother

"Where do you think Marcus gets it? I'll bet ten bucks that before the day is gone he'll have to lie about something to Rose" he says

"The kids know they have to behave, so there'll be nothing to lie about" I say

"So?"

"You're on" I say, and we both walk over to Dylan

**Marcus's POV**

I super speed downstairs, and stop at the door.

That was actually a pretty good lie. Dad taught me how to be a good actor, so he's pretty good at that kind of thing.

I walk into the lab and immediately see a...a zebra?

"Adam!?" I yell, and run upstairs

I run upstairs, and look for my older brother. I spot him in the kitchen eating a pudding cup.

"Adam, why is there a zebra in the lab-basement" I correct myself when I see Grandma Rose staring at us

"What do you mean there's a zebra in the basement?" she asks

"A stuffed zebra, but it's really big" I say, and with my super hearing I hear my dad whisper "Told ya" to Mr. Davenport who sends a glare his way

Chase, Bree, Leo, and Dylan all run downstairs "Marcus!" Chase yells, and they run over to me and Adam

"What?" I ask

"I need you downstairs now" he says, and we all run down tot he basement.

"What is going on here Chase?" I ask

"What is going on is that you almost ruined our Christmas present for Adam" Chase says

"You got him a zebra?" i ask

"Yup" Dylan says hopping on it

"Dylan get down before you fall" I say

"You know...You've really changed" Leo says

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks

"Well before if someone was on top of that zebra he would've just shot them off of it with his plasma grenade, and then laughed when they fell off" Leo says no matter how much I signal for him to stop

"Y-Y-You would have?" Dylan asks

"He sure would" I hear Eddy say, and we all look at his screen "Check out this video of them the day he died" Eddy says, and shows a video of our bionic battle at my old house "Hey, here's my favorite part" Eddy says. We all look at the video again

_"You. Are not. Going. Anywhere!" _I see myself say

_"MARCUS LOOK OUT!"_

We all watch as I get buried under the ceiling.

"Woah" Dylan says "How on earth are you still alive!?" I laugh a bit at that

"I wasn't" I answer "Why do you think I was gone for a year?"

"Yeah, but you might want to get down off of that zebra before he shoots you off" Eddy says

"You wouldn't have done that even before...Right?"

"Before maybe, but Leo is right. I did change, and I'm not like that anymore" I say

"You guys really need to tell me more about your family history" Dylan says

I walk over, and get him down off of the zebra "It's your family history now too" I say

"I guess" he says "I think I'm gonna go take a nap" With that Dylan walks upstairs

**Dylan's POV**

I know they've mentioned before that Marcus and Douglas used to be evil, but I didn't want to believe it. Now I've seen it, and I know it's all true.

I get upstairs, and lay down on my bed trying to get the image of Marcus almost killing Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo put of my head.

_I'm tied to a chair in an empty room. It's completely dark except for one light hanging down from the ceiling over top of me. _

_"Hello!?" I yell, but there's no answer_

_"Hello there Dylan" I hear someone say, and Krane walks out of the shadows_

_"KRANE!?" I shout_

_"Yes, but I'm not alone" he says_

_"I don't want you or anyone else!"_

_"You'll want my partner" he says_

_"I don't want to see S1 either!"_

_"But it's not S1" he says_

_"I want Marcus!"_

_"That can be arranged. MARCUS!" he yells, and my brother super speeds beside him._

_I smile when I see him, but my smile fades when I see him. His usual caring smile is replaced by the same evil one he wore in the video. His eyes look jet black, and he isn't looking at me the way he usually does, like his little brother that he wants to protect, but instead like I was his prey, and he was just waiting to attack._

_"Marcus? What's wrong with you?" I ask, and he walks over to me "Marcus?" he slaps me across the face with his super strength, and I cry out in pain._

_Krane walks up to me, and makes me look into his eyes._

_The four words he says scare me to no ends "I'm coming for you" he says and disappears. Marcus walks towards me with that evil grin still plastered on his face._

"NO! STOP! MARCUS!" I yell when I wake up

Marcus runs into my bedroom, and I start crying.

"Dylan, are you okay?" Marcus asks rushing to my side. I move away from him at first, but then I see that he looks like his usual self. He doesn't look evil anymore. His eyes are their regular brown, and he isn't wearing the evil smirk from my dream. He looks worried that I might be hurt, and that's something that is different from my dream.

I decide it's safe, and hug my older brother.

"You okay, Dylan?" he asks, and I shake my head

"N-N-Nightm-mare" I say, and hug him tighter

"Was it about Krane?" he asks

"Yes and no" I say, and pull away to look at him

"What do you mean?" he asks

"It was about Krane...And you" I whisper the last part forgetting he has super hearing

"Me?" he asks, and I nod

"That video freaked you out didn't it?"

"Yeah" I say looking at the floor

"You need to remember that I'm not the same person I was a year ago" he says

"I know, but it still freaked me out that you almost killed them"

"I'm sorry" he says "I shouldn't have let Eddy show you that. I knew it would scare you"

"It did" I say hugging him again this time tighter

"I didn't think you would forgive me though" he says

I look at him confused "Why wouldn't I?" I ask

"Because of who I was before" he says

"Well you're not that Marcus now" I say "And this Marcus I'm not afraid of, because you're my big brother" I say, and he hugs me

Tasha walks in "You two okay in here?" she asks

"Yeah. Dylan had a nightmare...About me" Marcus whispers the last part

"Why would it be about you?" she asks

"Eddy might have shown him the video of our bionic battle at my old house" he says

"I have told that deranged emoticon not to show him that, because I knew it would scare him, and that he might be scared of you" she says to my brother

"I'm okay Tasha" I say "And I'm not scared of Marcus, because he's different now" I say, and she smiles

"Okay, but you need to come down to help with-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Mission alert" Marcus says getting up "Sorry Tasha"

"It's okay, Marcus. Go on down to the lab" she says, and he runs out of the room

**Grandma Rose's POV**

I still can't believe those two would use their own children as test subjects..Actually I can believe it. Their Davenports after all.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What in the world is that?" I ask myself. I see all of my grandbabies, except for Dylan, run downstairs.

I grab Chase's arm, and the others look at us "Where do you guys think you're going?" I ask

"We have to go somewhere" Chase replies

"Where?" I ask

"Definitely not a mission" Adam says, and leans over to Bree "Saved it" he whispers very loudly

"Grandma we have to leave so" Leo walks over to us

"Is he involved?" I ask pointing to Marcus

"Yeah" Marcus says

"Are you always the guinea pig for their crazy inventions?" I ask

"No, but we need to go" Marcus says. Chase gets his arm away, and the five of them run down the hall

Dylan and Tasha walk down the stairs

"Where are those five going, and where are Donald and Douglas? They need to be here for Christmas Eve dinner" I say

**Dylan's POV**

"They had to go help Mr. Davenport with an invention" I say

"Why do you call him Mr. Davenport if he's your dad?" Grandma Rose asks me

"Because he's technically not my dad"' I say

"What are you talking about?" she asks

"We have a very complicated family" Tasha says

"Whatever. As long as they're back in time for dinner" she says, and walks away

"Tasha you come with me" Grandma Rose says

"Where are we going?" she asks

"I need to do some last minute Christmas shopping, and you're coming with me. Dylan you can go downstairs with the others"

"Okay" I say, and walk down to the lab

**Adam's POV**

"Okay guys the mission is simple" Leo says

"All you have to do is rescue a couple of kids from a burning house, and get them to a hospital" Mr. Davenport says

"And you have to make sure that only the kids see you. Make sure to tell them to keep you guys a secret" Douglas says

"Got it, but what if we get trapped in the house while we're trying to get them out?" Chase asks

"I won't let that happen" I say

"I know you won't, Adam" Mr. Davenport says

"Adam won't do what?" Dylan asks walking into the lab

"Nothing. Now go" Douglas says

"But I can't leave yet" I say

"Why not?" Bree asks. I pull Santa hat out of my pocket, and out it on

"Now I'm ready" I say smiling.

"Go" Douglas says, and Marcus and Bree super speed us to the mission site

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

So Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus are still on a mission. Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Leo are down helping with the mission. And me, Tasha, and Grandma Rose are up here decorating.

"Honey can you hand grandma that ribbon?" Grandma Rose asks me

"Sure" I say, and give it to her

"Thanks baby doll" she says pinching my cheeks. One word; OW! Is she bionic or something!?

"Dylan?" Tasha says

"Yeah, Tasha?"

"Did the others say when they're gonna ba back?" she asks

"No-"

"Dylan just got a text from Marcus" my phone says, and Tasha looks at me weirdly

"Mr. Davenport did that. You should hear when _he _calls or texts me" I say, and look at my phone "Marcus says they should be here in three two one"

"We're home!" Adam shouts

"Finally" Grandma Rose says "Where have you four been?" she asks

"We had to-"

"And what's with the matching outfits?" she asks, and they all look down at their mission suits

"That's the Davenport Industries uniform" I say, and they all nod

"We're gonna go get changed now so..." they all run down to the lab, and I follow them

The four of them get changed and we go back upstairs along with Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Leo.

"DINNER!" Grandma Rose yells, and Chase and Marcus flinch at the sound. I'm almost convinced that woman is bionic.

We all sit down at the dinner table, and start eating.

About half way through the meal I noticed Chase's napkin starting to float. I tapped Marcus on the shoulder, and pointed to it. His eyes went wide, and he used his molecular kinesis to keep it on the table.

Then the table starts floating.

"Donald!" Grandma Rose yells

"It's not me! I swear!" he yells

"Douglas?" she asks

"Not me ma'am" he says shakily

"Chase put the table down" Adam says

"He's doing this!?" Grandma Rose asks

"Duh" Adam says

"First Marcus and now Chase!" she yells "I'm gonna have to teach you two a lesson" she says getting out of her chair.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas run away from her, and they run even faster when she pulls out a flat iron, and starts chasing them with it.

Tasha runs over to her, and stops her "It's not Chase mom" she says "Well it is, but it's a prank. He pulls this same prank all the time, and he'll stop right Chase?" she asks

Chase is trying to put it down, but it won't come back down to the floor.

"Uh...Maybe" he says. Marcus secretly uses his molecular kinesis to bring in back down

"Look over there!" Marcus yells, and he super speeds me and Chase down to the lab

**Chase's POV**

I'm glitching! I can't believe I'm glitching!

"Chase get in your capsule" Marcus says, and I walk into my capsule

"I'm resetting your chip" Marcus says

"Do whatever you need to do to make me stop glitching" I say

Grandma Rose walks into the lab right when I get out of my capsule.

"What is this place?" she asks

"Uh" we are all speechless as to what to say to her.

"What are you doing down here?" Marcus asks

"Don't you use that tone with me" she says snapping her flat iron at Marcus who backs away from her pulling Dylan back with him.

"I was looking for you three, because you guys need to get upstairs and go to bed. But now you three are gonna tell me what this place is" she says, and the three of us look at each other.

**Dylan's POV**

"Uh...This is where Mr. Davenport and Douglas do their inventing" I say "But they don't like other people to be down here to let's go get ready for bed. Shall we?" I say pulling her out of the lab with the help if Chase and Marcus.

* * *

><p>I get into my bed, and fall fast asleep.<p>

_"Dylan?" a voice whispers_

_"Who's there?" I ask_

_"Dylan" the same creepy voice whispers again_

_"I'm warning you"_

_"Dylan"_

_"Hello?"_

_"Dylan"_

_"MARCUS HELP!"_

_"I'm coming for you"_

I wake up to someone shaking me, and saying my name.

I open my eyes to see Marcus staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"Dylan" he breaths out "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, and he hugs me.

"Krane?" he asks, and I nod my head "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" he asks

"Y-Yeah" I say.

He picks me up, and carries me to his room.

"Do you ever get tired of me having nightmares?" I ask

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you think I'm ever annoying because of that"I say

"Well, no. I don't. It's not your fault, and we will get back at Krane. I would go there and fight him myself just to help you" he says

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. You're my little brother, and I would do anything to protect you" he says

I smile "Thanks" I say

"No problem" he says smiling, and I yawn "Tired?"

"A little bit" I say

"We'd better get to bed" he says turning off his lamp "Goodnight Dylan"

"Goodnight Marcus"

* * *

><p>"Dylan" I hear someone say "Time to wake up" I open my eyes, and see Marcus<p>

"Morning" he says

"Morning. What time is is?" I ask

"About seven" he replies

"Is everyone else up already?" I ask

"Yup. I That's why I came up to get you" he says "You ready?"

"Yup" I say, and we both go downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Okay even thought you guys used your children as experiments a couple of times this was still a pretty good Christmas" Grandma Rose says<p>

"Yeah it was" Chase says

"Yeah, and I love my new zebra!" Adam says

"Why'd you get him that?" Mr. Davenport asks

"Why not?" Bree says

"But I would've expected it to be a little crazier around here with ten people in the house" Grandma Rose says

"We've been working on it, and they're getting better" Mr. Davenport says

"So what was the screaming about last night?" she asks

"Nightmare" I say

But he's okay now" Marcus says putting his arm around me

"So you two are really close, huh?" Grandma Rose asks

"Yup" I say, and snuggle up closer to Marcus

"You tired again?" he asks me

"Yeah" I say yawning

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" Bree says, and we all nod.

We all snuggle up together, and watch A Charlie Brown Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's my Christmas one-shot :) What did you guys think?<strong>

**A Charlie Brown Christmas is one of my favorite Christmas specials, because it tells the story of the true meaning of Christmas. My family watches it every year.**

**I'll be updating Bree's Crush right after this, so if your reading this then it's probably already updated :)**

**This is, I think, The longest one-shot I've written, over 4,000 words, and it's definitely one of my favorites.**

**Okay one random thing, but...I hate hiccups! They are sooooo annoying, and they won't go away!**

**Since it's already Christmas where I am, about 1:51 am to be exact, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**


End file.
